A 3D (three-dimensional) digital camera (stereoscopic imaging apparatus) for imaging a subject at a plurality of viewpoints and a 3D photographic printer (stereoscopic image printing apparatus) for generating a 3D photographic print have been provided.
For example, a subject is imaged at right and left viewpoints by the 3D digital camera to acquire a stereo image (a left viewpoint image and a right viewpoint image), a depth map is generated based on the stereo image, an intermediate viewpoint image is generated based on the stereo image and the depth map, and a multi-viewpoint image obtained by adding the intermediate viewpoint image to the stereo image is printed on an lenticular sheet (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 2 discusses a configuration in which a left viewpoint image and a right viewpoint image are alternately displayed while being cross-faded.